Freshly biopsied cores of brain tissue from both control and ischemic rats are immediately cryo preserved in a high pressure freezing device. Because cellular calcium transport is extremely rapid in response to any perturbation, a protocol has been established that accommodates the immediate freezing of the core samples in less than one minute after the animal is euthanized. The frozen samples can then be cryo sectioned and the calcium distributions investigated.